Everything is not as it seems
by AMiraculousMess
Summary: Marinette has finally decided to conquer her fear of getting to talk to Adrien. (With Alya's help ofcourse). Adrien and Marinette are now becoming better friends. Adrinette fluff, with the help of DjWifi. Soon enough Adrien will realize that his feelings for that certain bluenette are growing, and Marinette in return will realize that not every thing is as it seems. REVEAL FIC
1. Chapter 1

**Marinettes point of view**

"Marinette, wake up! You are going to be late for school!" Tikki, the ladybug kwami exclaimed! Marinette grumbled and rolled onto her side. Being Ladybug was simply hard. She had went to bed tired last night after she and Chat Noir had battled a very lusty akuma. On top of that, today was a physics quiz and Marinette had forgot to study.

"Arghh, Tikki! Why is being Ladybug so impossible!?"Marinette sat up and looked at her kwami. "Come on Marinette! You've saved Paris a billion times, a physics test wont be the end of the world!" the encouraging kwami said. "Besides, today inst your teacher putting you into groups for a language assignment? You know you could always end up with Adrien!"Tikki giggled as Marinette swooned. Marinette heaved herself up and ran into the bathroom.

 **Adriens point of view**

Adrien sighed as he finished his breakfast alone...again. Nathalie was helping his father today out and had only passed by Adrien once. She hadn't even acknowledged him! Lately Adrien had a lot on his mind. Christmas had passed a week ago and school had started last week. Being Chat Noir was getting tougher and tougher. But he didn't mind being the cat. He would see his bugaboo, and that was enough encouragement for him! Adrien smiled to himself as he thought of his lady. One day she would see that they were meant to be! Adrien snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a snuffling sound. He rolled his eyes and glared at Plagg.

"Got anymore Camembert, lover boy?" Plagg asked. Adrien sighed and addressed his kwami. "You've already finished your breakfast, lunch and dinner, you arent getting anymore! Besides, I've got to get to school, I can't be late again!". And with that Adrien grabbed a tub of Camembert stuffed it down his bag, and ran out.

 **Marinettes point of view**

Marinette ran to school as fast as her legs could carry her. She heard Alya call her name. "Hey girl! Over here!". Marinette smiled and ran over to Alya. Alya grinned and nudged Marinette. "Finally made it to school on time, huh! Anyway I just realized something big about Ladybug!" Marinette turned red and looked over at Alya who whipped out her phone. "You, see I've noticed that every time Ladybug's transformation is about to wear off, she jumps off in this direction". Alya pointed to Marinette's bakery, which Marinette could make out in a distance. "Umm. A-Alya dont you think she could umm be trying to throw people off, by going the other way so she could double back?" Marinette gave the best smile she could muster but Alya wasn't buying it.

"Nuh, ah girl. I think I'm onto something. Speaking of something, there goes Adrien!". Marinette whipped around and saw the gorgeous model walking towards Nino who was waving him over. Marinette sighed. If she and Adrien could end up in the same group, she'd be the happiest person alive. "Come on Marinette, let's go talk to Nino and Adrien. And try not to stammer, girl! If you want him you need to be able to talk to the guy!". Marinette blinked. In a way Alya was right. But she hadn't expected Alya to be so straightforward.

 **Adrien's point of view**

Out of the corner of his green eyes, Adrien saw Marinette and Alya whispering while walking towards them. He wondered what they were talking about. As Nino babbled on about the new game he had gotten at Christmas, Adrien felt a sense of discomfort. He couldn't quite grasp why, but he felt like he'd forgotten to do something.

"Hey guys!" Adrien's thoughts were once again interrupted, as Alya and Marinette stomped up to them. "Hey" Nino and Adrien said in unison, which for some reason made Marinettes cheeks go all red. Alya pulled out her phone, and she smacked her forehead. "Whats wrong?" Nino asked curiously. "Today's the physics quiz! ARGHH. I'm probably going to fail, even though I studied my butt off." Nino smiled and put his arm around Alya's shoulder. "You'll do fine! Just.. review the notes before we do it?"

Adrien suppressed a sigh. That is what he had forgotten! He had spent his weekend battling akumas and watching anime, and he knew he had forgotten something. Marinette groaned and Adrien looked at her. "I totally forgot to study! I was so busy this weekend. What about you Adrien?". Adrien was quite shocked, the bluenette had actually said a sentence without stammering or turning into a tomato. Adrien quickly regained his posture and smiled at her "Guilty as charged. I lost track of time too!"

He held out a hand for her to high-five it but then he felt like a total dummy. A high-five for not studying? JEEZ ADRIEN! Marinette turned slightly red and gave him the high-five and for some reason Adrien's heart when **_badaump ._** Adrien kept his hand touching hers for a few seconds and he felt heat rising up to his cheeks. _What was going on? Why do I feel so weird?_

 **Marinettes point of view**

Marinette was internally screaming. She had actually smiled and had talked to Adrien! AND THEY HAD TOUCHED HANDS! Squeal! Alya and Nino were too busy arguing over the physic definitions. But Marinette was thrilled. Maybe she shouldn't be nervous around Adrien. After all, he ate and slept like everyone else. Adrien had reached over and had pulled his hat over his ears more and Marinette smiled. HE looked really nice in that green hat. Marinette decided to test her luck even more.

She looked up at Adrien "So, how do you think your going to do on the test?" Adrien smiled and Marinette saw some red on his cheeks. _Was he blushing because of her? OH MY GOD!_ "To be complete honest, I'll probably fail." Marinette was about to reply when the bell rang signaling that classes were about to begin. She walked inside a warm feeling settling over her stomach. Maybe chances with the blonde model weren't lost at all!

As everyone walked into the classroom, they all glanced up at the black board. Marinette's heart leaped out of her chest. The physics test was cancelled! She looked at Adrien and found that he was looking at her too. She smiled at him shyly and said "Yes! it got cancelled! WOOP DE DOO!"

Marinette cringed. Had she actually said WOOP DE DO? Argghh. But to her relief Adrien laughed and said "Yes, WOOP DE DOO!". Nino and Alya were now sending each other mischievous glances. Oh, no. Marinette thought. What were they up to this time? Alya sizzled right up to Adrien and narrowed her eyes at him. "Adrien, I seem to have..um bad eyesight for the past couple of minutes. Would it be okay if you and I switched seats for today?" Adrien looked at Marinette who had turned crimson and without hesitation said "Yea, sure Alya".

Marinette smiled as she and Adrien took their places. How could this day get any better?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter! I'll probably continue this :D**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Marinettes point of view**

Marinette was wrong. This day got even better. Ms. Bustier was reading out groups for the language assignment that had to be completed by next Monday, and it turned out Adrien was with Marinette! Marinette was bubbling with happiness. She and Adrien would be working together! But once again, Chloe the cause of almost all akumas, rolled her eyes at Marinette and sashayed to the front.

"This is a travesty, madam! How do you expect my Adrikins to work with that lousy baker girl, Marienette? He has way better taste then her. All this anxiety is ruining my HAIR!" she exclaimed to Ms. Bustier.

Marinette sighed.

 **Adrien's point of view**

He heard Marinette sigh near him and he felt bad. Why did Chloe have to act so protective of him? Why did she think he belonged to her? She was all wrong. His heart only belonged to Ladybug.

He got up out of his seat and put his hand on Marinette's shoulder, which caused her to jump. He was met with looks from his classmates but he looked over to where his teacher and Chloe were standing.

"Seriously, Chloe? Madame I would love to work with Marinette! I haven't really worked with her, and it would be quite nice". Chloe glared at him and shot him a look that could wither a flower. "But Adriki-"she began before Ms. Bustier interrupted.

"I think that a fine idea! Now, everyone gather in your groups and start discussing the language assignment. And Chloe please put your hand up before talking". And with that the orange haired teacher turned around and started to grade her other classes history projects.

"So, will we be doing this at my place or yours?". Marinette looked like she was in some sort of a daze. "W-what? I'm sorry can you repeat that again? And thanks for what you said. You know you could always go with Chloe. I appreciate it". Adrien smiled at her.

"Why would I wanna go with her when I can go with you? And how about today after school, you can come to my place and tomorrow I'll come to yours?".

Marinette turned slightly red when he said this and that's when Adrien noticed her freckles. Marinette had freckles? Didn't Ladybug have them too? He shook that thought. So what if Marinette had freckles. So many other girls had freckles too! But he couldn't stop that nagging thought at the back of his head which said _"Marinette also had blue-bell eyes and styles her hair the same way Ladybug does"._

 **After School**

 **Marinette's point of view**

Marinette smiled as she remembered what Adrien had said. _"Why would I wanna go with her when I can go with you?"._ She couldn't believe she was walking to Adrien's house today! Adrien was by her side deep in thought. Time to initiate conversation.

"So, Adrien. Do you have any idea what your going to write?" as Marinette waited for him to answer. She pulled out her assignment so both of them could read it. The assignment was that for the whole week you would write what you felt about a topic that was given, and then the class would compare their answers with each other. After the comparing you would choose in your group, what you felt strongly about and you would present it to the class. Marinette glanced at the list. The first one was easy. Family. That would be a breeze.

Her eyes trailed to the bottom of the list, which read. _How do you feel about love._ Marinette stumbled and would have fell if Adrien hadn't reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Alya, always tells me how clumsy you are! Maybe I should hold on to your arm so you wont fall again?" Adrien steadied Marinette. And he gave her a teasing smile. Marinette stuck out her tongue at him but she was secretly pleased. Adrien was holding her arm! "Whatever Adrien. But look! An akuma!"

 **Adrien's point of view**

As Adrien whipped around to see where she was pointing at, he was struck by a snowball to the back of the head. He heard Marinette giggle behind him. As sly as a fox he reached down and quickly gathered five snowballs which he pelted at Marinette. One of them caught Marinette straight in the stomach and she groaned and fell.

"Oh my god, Marinette are you alright?"He ran towards her and pulled her up to her feet. She gave him a hug, and Adrien blushed. "Sorry, Marinette. i didn't mean to hit you in your stomach!" He then felt something icy sliding down his back. "MARINETTE! DID YOU JUST". He was met with laughter from Marinette who started to run.

The snowball fight continued on for 5 minutes, and before both Adrien and Marinette knew. They had arrived at Adrien's mansion.

 **Marinette's point of view**

Marinette looked up at Adrien's house. Even though she had Christmas dinner with him and their whole class. She couldn't hide her awestruck expression. She saw Adrien turn red beside her, and she quickly hid her expression. "Shall we go in?" he asked her.

Marinette smiled as she walked in through the grand doors of Adrien's house. The warmth greeted her. "Here Marinette, give me your coat and we will get straight to work". As Marinette handed him her coat, she saw that the snowball that she had thrown at him was still lodged at the back of his head. She giggled. She was finally becoming close to Adrien. She noticed she hadn't stammered or stuttered when they were talking. And she had made that snowball fight happen. She also noticed how she had seen Adrien's eyes somewhere.

At the back of her mind she saw a picture of Chat appear and she vigorously shook her mind clear. Adrien couldn't be Chat. Could he?

Adrien led Marinette up to his room but was stopped by Nathalie. "Adrien, your father is wondering why it took so long for you to come home." Nathalie said to Adrien in monotone. Marinette backed away. She really didn't want to be caught up by Adrien's personal matters. But Adrien looked at Marinette and then back at Nathalie. "I was in the snow with my friend, Marinette". Adrien's voice turned icy and Marinette gulped.

"And it doesn't matter that my clothes are wet, or if any paparazzi saw us. I was having fun, so please do tell my father where I was". With that Adrien took Marinette's hand and she turned slightly pink and he pulled Marinette along. When they got to Adrien's room. He sighed and he closed the door behind them.

"I'm sorry Marinette for what just happened, m-my father-" Marinette smiled that kind smile, and said "It's okay Adrien, let's get to work".

 **Adrien's point of view**

Adrien was utterly embarrassed. He couldn't believe his father was this over protective. He thought his father had lightened up after that Christmas dinner. Marinette was busily pulling out notebooks and he felt this sense of gratitude towards her.

She wasn't being pushy and he was happy. Marinette was a great friend and person too. The more he thought about it the more she resembled Ladybug. But she couldn't be his lady. She just couldn't.

"So, Adrien are you ready?" Marinette asked as she finally found what she was looking for. "Yea, so what's first on the list?". Marinette held up the sheet of paper and read out loud. "What are your thoughts on family? Oh, Adrien this is easy! We'll be done in a breeze! We should brainstorm first!"

Adrien pulled out a paper from his green notebook and gave it to Marinette, who immediately drew a big circle in which she wrote 'family'. As she was writing down ideas, Adrien couldn't help but notice the way her navy blue hair was falling down as her pigtails whooshed every time she erased something. Her eyes were beautiful and they kept on darting between the eraser and the pencil.

"Uh- Adrien?" Marinette looked up at him from where they were sitting on at the couch. "I need your help!" Oh crud, she caught me staring at her. Adrien tried to focus and gave out ideas but he accidentally released a pun when they were discussing Marinette's family. He had said "Do your mom and dad trade bread recipes on a knead to know basis?". Luckily for him, she had laughed and had made a pun in return too.

After they were done brainstorming ideas, Marinette called her parents and told them that she would be heading home after 30 minutes. Adrien and Marinette then had a small snack that his personal chef had prepared, when they head a scream. Without knowing, they both mumbled 'akuma'. Adrien looked at Marinette and mumbled "U-h I'l b-be in the bathroom, o-okay" and with that he had run off.

 **Marinette's point of view**

Marinette was upset with Hawk moth for ruining their study time. ARGH just when I was becoming close to Adrien! Tikki, flew out of Marinette's purse, and Marinette ran to the back of Adrien's room. "Tikki, spots on!".

After the transformation, Marinette jumped through Adrien's window and was met by the chilly winds that were blowing. She already missed the coziness of Adrien's room. She jumped over rows of building and houses and heard a thump on the side of her.

"Nice of you to join me, my lady". Chat Noir winked as he and Ladybug ran through the cold. "No, time for your childish-charm Chat Noir, I have got something planned and I don't wanna miss it".

To her surprise Chat Noir smiled and said "Yea, me too. Let's get this akuma so we both won't be late for whatever we are doing. Bugaboo, I think the akumatized victim is there". Chat Noir pointed to her right and Ladybug stopped. Who was this person who had gotten akumatized? She dropped down and heard Chat drop too. In front of them was Adrien's father's helper. Nathalie.


End file.
